Firearms magazines have previously been developed that store and feed cartridges of a particular caliber and cartridge length into a firing chamber of a weapon. As cartridges are cycled through a magazine, the cartridges may come into contact with one or more surfaces of the magazine, and thereby dimple or wear those surfaces. Additionally, as the magazine is repeatedly loaded and unloaded from the firearm, the catch-and-release mechanism of the magazine may become worn or damaged. Further, impact forces due to rough handling of the magazine may result in improper functioning thereof. Accordingly, there is a need for a firearms magazine that addresses these problems and overcomes the limitations of the prior art devices.